my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It was originally a Disney sound effect used in various short films and movies by Walt Disney. It is the same track as Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 from Cartoon Trax Volume 1. Info * First recorded: 1940s * Creator: Jimmy MacDonald * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1940s-1993), Sound Ideas (1993-present) * Origin: United States *'Year debut': 1940s *'First heard': Any Disney cartoon in the 1940s *'Area used': Worldwide Similar Variations * Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 (identical) * Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01 (shorter) * Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG REVERBERANT HOWL, ANIMAL (shorter, reverberant) Used In TV Shows * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo * 100 Things to Do Before High School * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Adventure Time * Angry Birds Toons * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Dad! * Archer * Arthur * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Big City Greens (Heard at least once in "Uncaged" in a low pitch as a herd of animals run out of the zoo, and maybe once in "Hiya Henry".) * Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Halloween".) * Boy Meets World * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard once in "Did Dab Nev".) * Breadwinners * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Heard once in the intro.) * Bunnicula (Heard in "Spiderlamb".) * Bunsen Is A Beast! (Heard twice in "Beast of Friends".) * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * ChalkZone (Heard once in "Rudy's First Adventure") * The Cleveland Show * Codename: Kids Next Door * Count Duckula * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Dexter's Laboratory * Doctor Who * Dog City (Heard once in the intro.) * Dog with a Blog (Heard once in "World of Woofcraft".) * Doug (Heard once in "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Everybody Hates Chris (Heard once in "Everybody Hates DJ's".) * Family Feud (Heard in the Halloween specials.) * Family Guy * The Fairly OddParents (Heard usually in the Michael Warner episodes, most often in "Dream Goat!", among other episodes.) * Fish Hooks * Freaks of Nature * Glove and Boots * The Garfield Show * Gravity Falls * Harvey Girls Forever! (Heard in a low pitch.) * Hee-Haw * Hey Arnold! * Island insider (Heard once in episode 4.) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Heard once in "Jay Jay's Bad Dream".) * Johnny Test (including the episode where and when Johnny turns into a dog) * Law & Order (Heard in the Wolf Films/Wolf Entertainment logo at the end.) * Little Einsteins * Loonatics Unleashed (Mainly used for Tech E. Coyote) * The Loud House * The Magic School Bus * MAD * Mad Money * Mean Big Sister: The Series * Mickey Mouse * Milo Murphy's Law (Heard once in "Going the Extra Milo".) * Modern Family * Mona the Vampire * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers", "May the Best Pet Win!", and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well".) * Nature Cat * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Three Stooges (Heard briefly in "Mummies Boys" whenever Curly is entranced by a mummy.) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Pawn Stars * PB&J Otter (Heard once in "Otters of the Wild".) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard in "Monkey See, Doggie Doo" and once in "Abracadaver".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Wrinklegruff Gals" and "Take Your Kids to Doomsday" among other episodes.) * Regular Show * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Among other episodes, associated with gross-ups of Mrs. Buttloaves) * The Replacements * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Sanjay and Craig * Saturday Night Live * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (Heard once in "Night Fright".) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Little Sheep of Horrors".) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Heard once in "Stagecoach Stand-Ins".) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (Heard once in "Slap-Happy Trails".) * The Simpsons * Sitting Ducks * Smosh Videos * The Smurfs (Heard once in "The Smurfs Christmas Special", "Smurfily Ever After", & "Gargamel's Time Trip".) * Sofia the First * South Park * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "Scaredy Pants", "The Great Patty Caper", "Tunnel of Glove", "Planet of the Jellyfish" and "The Night Patty". Also heard briefly in reverse in "Krabby Patty Creature Feature".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Super Why * Surveillance Oz * Teen Titans Go! * The Thundermans * Thomas & Friends * Uncle Grandpa * The Tom and Jerry Show * VeggieTales in the House * The Voice (TV Series) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) * Wally The Tuxedo Cat * Westworld * What's New, Scooby-Doo? TV Specials * Bugs Bunny's Howl-Oween Special (1977) (Heard in the intro only.) * Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! (2015) (Heard once after the title of the Special is shown.) * It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown (1988) * What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown (1978) Movies * The Addams Family (1991) * Addams Family Values (1993) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Big Fish (2003) * Bonanza: The Next Generation (1988) * Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) * Dennis the Menace (1993) * A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) * Finding Neverland (2004) (heard once as a western showdown fantasy is introduced) * Free Birds (2013) (Heard twice in the show Reggie watches, and again when he mimics the show.) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * The Great Locomotive Chase (1956) * Happily Ever After (1993) * Halloweentown (1998) * Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) * The Legend of Sasquatch (2006) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) * Monster High (2016) * Munster, Go Home! (1966) * Nacho Libre (2006) * Phantom of the Megaplex (2000) * Rock Dog (2016) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) (Heard at the very beginning in a high pitch) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (as we look through the monster infested-trench) * Storks (2016) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Melody (1953) (Shorts) * Mater and the Ghostlight (2006) (Heard when coyote-esq vehicles were described in the story as "wailin' at the moon".) Commercials France: * Seat Cordoba - Lara Croft (1999) New Zealand: * New World - One Day Monster Deals (2017) UK: * Pillsbury Toaster Strudel Strawberry Flavor - Avalanche Of Taste USA: * Got Milk: Return of the Milkman (1997) * McDonald's Happy Meal - Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Panasonic Hi Fi VCRs (1985) * Pizza Hut - The Pizza Head Show: Pizza Head's Trick or Treat (Mid-1990's) * Reed Brunson City Studios - Ghostbuster Fright (2008) * Smacks - Flashlight (1993) * Walgreens Halloween (2010) Video Games Arcade: * Killer Instinct 2/Gold PC: * 4x4 Evo 2 * 4x4 Evolution (Unused, but can still be sound in the game's SOUND.POD file.) * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue * Club Penguin * Jeep 4x4 Evo 2 (Unused, but can still be sound in the game's SOUND.POD file.) * Jeep 4x4: Trail of Life (2003) (Unused, but can still be sound in the game's SOUND.POD file.) * Junior Encyclopedias: The Farm * Just Me and My Dad * Just Me and My Grandpa Little Critter * Let's Explore the Farm With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Little Critter and the Great Race * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House * Math Workshop (1995) * Muppet Babies: Toyland Train (1995) * Pocahontas (Video Game) * Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-o-Rama * Putt-Putt and Pep's One-Stop Fun Shop * Sammy's Science House (1994) (PC Game) * The Sims 3 Xbox: * 4x4 Evo 2 Xbox One: * Killer Instinct 2/Gold PlayStation: * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue PlayStation 2: * 4x4 Evo 2 * 4x4 Evolution (Unused, but can still be sound in the game's SOUND.POD file.) Dreamcast: * 4x4 Evolution (Unused, but can still be sound in the game's SOUND.POD file.) * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue * Scooby Doo! Night of 100 Frights Nintendo 64: * Killer Instinct 2/Gold Nintendo GameCube: * 4x4 Evo 2 * Scooby Doo! Night of 100 Frights Home Videos * Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard twice in "Let's Go To Disneyland Paris".) * Elmo Says Boo (1997) (Videos) Promos * Disney Channel: Monstober Promos (2011-2015) (Promos) * Wheel of Fortune Halloween Week (2014) (Promos) * Whats New, Scooby Doo? (2002) (Promos) Trailers * Hotel Transylvania (2012) (Trailers) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) (Trailers) * Snow Buddies (2008) (Trailers) (Heard once, hooting "oo-ooo" part only) TV Spots * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) (TV Spots) Logos * Feature Program Disney's Haunted Mansion (1993) (Logos) * Northern Lights Entertainment (hooting oo-oo-ooo part only, in standard jingle) * Wolf Films (1989-2019) (Logos) * Wolf Entertainment (2019-) (Logos) Intros * Nickelodeon - Nickelodeon on Telemundo Intro (1998) Music Videos * Vince Gill - What The Cowgirls Do (1994) (Music Videos) Other Media * 101.5 The Wolf * 103.1 The Wolf * 98-9 The Wolf * Chilling, Thrilling Sounds of the Haunted House (1964) (Others Media) * Microsoft Plus! for Kids * NC State Wolfpack Athletics * Real Talkin' Bubba Toy (New Version) Websites * Garfield Official Site (heard once in one of their games) * Starfall.com (2002-present) Bumpers * Cartoon Network (2016-) * Disney Channel: Monstober (2011-2015) * Fox/ABC Family "13 Days of Halloween" YouTube Videos * Angry Video Game Nerd * The Nostalgia Critic Anime * Doraemon (2005 anime, heard once only on the Spanish dub) * Dragon Ball Super * Maburaho Image Gallery Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas